Cloudpaw And The Black Shecat
by toxickitten666
Summary: Cloudpaw goes off on his own after a spat with Fireheart and doesn't return until moonhigh. What happens when he finds a yowling she-cat in need of some "help"?


(Don't worry, there are no spoilers)

This one-shot takes place at the beginning of book four. In the first chapter Fireheart is attempting to catch a pigeon and Cloudpaw catches it instead before arguing with him and storming off, not returning until nightfall. This is my version of what he did while he was out and about. I've never done a fan-fiction or a story about sex before so please be nice if you do decide to comment.

I do not own Warriors, Cloudpaw or Fireheart, they belong to whoever created them, I think it was Erin Hunter.

* * *

><p>Cloudpaw and the Black She-Cat<p>

Cloudpaw padded through the dense forest floor, not caring if any prey heard him. The tip of his tail flicked back and forth in annoyance at the argument with Fireheart only moments ago. _He needs to lighten up_, the young tom thought, _I think being deputy has gone to his head_. Being frustrated with his mentor, he decided that a trip to see his mother in Twoleg place would calm his nerves. His whiskers quivered as he smelt the fresh scent of another pigeon that was in its nest in the trees above his head. Ignoring the temptation, he carried on to his destination.

As he neared Twoleg place the thick of the forest gradually dulled to a few trees here and there with not much cover of any bushes. He carried on a little slower trying to recall which of the Twoleg nests was his mother resided in. A loud call from another cat had made him remember his training and not want to run into any strange cats. He stopped and lifted his head to sniff the air as he heard another long caterwaul . Catching a sweet odor, he opened his mouth to let his scent glands analyze the smell further. It was a sweet smell, warm and luring that told him a she-cat was near by. He followed the scent cautiously as it grew stronger and drew him in even more, ignoring his gut nervousness of the strange cries.

This seductive scent had distracted him from any other scents in the area, from the strong scent of the Twolegs, their chained dogs, stray cats and even prey scent. It allured him to a Twoleg's nest just inside a white wall made of wood. Cloudpaw looked around and scrambled underneath a bush just outside the fence. He was overwhelmed by the scent he followed. Twitching the tip of his tail anxiously and swallowing nervously, he peeked through the cracks in the wood.

There in the bright green grass there laid a black figure. As it rolled on the leafy bedding it cried out again with a loud meow, rubbing the floor lovingly. Cloudpaw took a step back and flattened his ears when the other cat meowed again, ruffling the leaves of the bush he took shelter in. The she-cat quickly looked up toward where the sound came from and meowed softly before rolling in the grass once more. This cat was long and sleek. She had medium length black fur and a long nose and tail. The end of her tail was bent as if it were a broken branch on a tree.

Being spotted, Cloudpaw hadn't moved a muscle, worried that she might not be as friendly as she was acting. Not getting a response from the other cat, the she-cat rolled on the ground once more before quickly getting to her feet. "Oh please don't be shy," the she-cat said to where she had her the ruffle of leaves, "My name is Rose." Rose took a step toward the bush and spoke again, "Please help me, my body is so warm and tingly, it wont stop. Please wont you come?"

At her gentle and pleading words, Cloudpaw obeyed immediately. He crouched down and leapt onto the fence, almost stumbling off before deciding to quickly jump down to the other side. He shook his long white fur and stared at the black cat. She was quite young, probably no more than eight to ten moons old. He breathed in her sweet calming scent and blinked at her. "I am Cloudpaw." He said, "How can I help when I'm not a medicine cat and how come you have such an odd scent?" Cloudpaw took a cautious step forward and sniffed her again.

Rose twitched her ears amusingly. _Medicine ca_t, _what a funny thing to say_. she thought. "I don't know what the scent is but it's at the base of my tail, it feels so weird and I can't get a good look, my fur's too long."

"Well, okay."Cloudpaw said as he padded over to Rose's back side. With her tail raised high in the air, he looked under it to see her pussy dripping with hunger for something to fill it. Her scent was strongest here and he decided to clean it for her. When the tiny spines on Cloudpaw's tongue grazed the she-cat's opening, she squealed with surprise.

"Aaahh! What are you doing?" she questioned, "That feels so weird!" Rose's vagina was quivered with anticipation but she hadn't moved.

"Well, um, you're wet back here so I thought I'd clean you off." Cloudpaw said as he looked to her.

"Oh, okay." Rose replied shakily.

As Cloudpaw continued again he could feel her body tremble every time he ran his ridged tongue along the soft inviting flesh of her pussy. When he heard Rose start breathing heavily, her front paws had collapsed under her and she started to moan. Alarmed, he asked, "I-I'm not hurting you am I? I can stop cleaning if you want me to." Concerned for her strange behavior he sat down and tried not to stare at the still dripping slit below her anus.

"No, please! Keep licking, it feels so good . . ." her voice trailed off as Cloudpaw started to lick her again, this time licking harder, his tongue sliding into her occasionally making her body surge with emotion. She rocked her haunches back and forth in anticipation.

The heat-scent flowing out of her grew stronger as he licked and the moans she was making had made him feel strange as well. As his tom-hood slowly slipped out of its sheath he started to feel warm and his penis grew hard and erect as his eyes focused on her. He stopped licking and slowly backed a couple of steps away from her, licking the juices from his maw.

"No . . ." the she-cat complained, "please don't stop! That feels so good, please put your tongue back in . . ." she rocked her butt from side to side as she tried to urge him back into licking.

Cloudpaw crouched down behind the she-cat as if he were ready to spring upon a prey animal. Letting his instincts over take him, he leaped upon her back and grabbed her scruff with his mouth. A small gasp escaped Rose's maw when he half-tackled her. The tom-cat began to hump the air while his penis looked for the entrance. Rose gave a small squeak every time the tip of his tom-hood poked at her, missing its target. It scraped upon the back of her thighs, sometimes her tail and once or twice hitting the soaking entrance but not going in.

Wiggling her butt anxiously, Rose continued to protest, "What are you doing? Please, I want you to li- Oh!" She was interrupted when Cloudpaw finally entered her. She could feel the tiny spines all along his penis tugging and pulling ever so slightly inside of her. As he continued to thrust, she gasped when he hit a sensitive spot inside of her. A loud meow escaped her mouth when the tip of his penis hit it for a second time. Cloudpaw gave a concerned look down at the she-cat in his mouth but he couldn't stop his body from thrusting. As he continued to hit the same spot, Rose continued to meow with pain and pleasure. The two cat's pre-cum juices were mixed together inside of her and they both began to get hotter and hotter.

As the inexperienced tom continued to do as his instincts told him, his grip loosened on Rose's scruff. Feeling something strange and exciting building up inside of him as he pushed deeper and harder into the female cat beneath him, he hadn't noticed that she was trying to wriggle free from his grasp. The barbed penis of the tom-cat on top of her clawed at her insides more and more as he continued to pull it out and shove it back in.

This time when Cloudpaw pulled out so he could thrust again, he pulled out too much and his penis had scratched too hard for the young she-cat. Rose got free of his grasp on her scruff, twisted around and smacked him with her sheathed paw. As she scrambled away she began to roll on the floor again, twisting her body and kneading the grass.

Feeling unsatisfied, Cloudpaw was determined to experience the climax his body had almost reached. He crouched low to the ground and stalked the she-cat as she was distracted. She rolled over again and exposed her back for just a second. At that instant Cloudpaw leapt onto her again. He grabbed her scruff higher along her neck this time and got a good grip. Rose protested and tried to twist around in his grip but the tom had learned quickly how to get a hold of her so she couldn't escape.

Cloudpaw started to hump the air again, this time it was easier to find an entrance. Unfortunately he had found the wrong hole and when he started to thrust, the she-cat was in agony. All the barbs on his penis scraped and grabbed at the inside of her anus, pulling and tugging at her. This hole he was now in quivered and twitched, got tight but never relaxed as the other one was. His climax had built much quicker than it had before.

As he thrust faster and faster, he made sure to keep a firm grip on his unwilling partner who cried out again and again. "No! Put it back in the other one, this one hurts!" Rose pleaded to him, "It really hurts! Please stop!"

_But this one feels so much tighter than the other one._ Cloudpaw thought to himself, _It feels so good to me._"Can't-" he meowed through a mouthful of fur, "can't stop, feels s-so, so good!" He thrust harder and harder as he made for the climax he was refused the first time. Rose clawed at the dirt below as she felt a climax coming as well.

As a muffled cry escaped Cloudpaw's jaws through the tuft of fur, Rose let out a loud screech and the two virgins bodies quivered in the pleasure of their first orgasm.

Cloudpaw let go of the scruff of fur that was in his mouth and pulled his barbed penis out of Rose's ass, raking along her insides. Being set free, Rose quickly turned around and took a swipe at the tom cat who had turned the pleasure of their first explored sex experience into him raping her. As the she-cat's claws swiped at him, they only hit the long white fur of her partner as he quickly backed away from her. She began to roll on the floor as she had when Cloudpaw had first seen her.

The tom cat cautiously took a step toward her. "Rose . . . " he began when she interrupted him with a loud hiss as she sat up and began vigorously licking up the mess he had made. As he tried to approach her once more she quickly looked up and hissed again, her ears flattened and tail twitching. Deciding that now wasn't the best time to apologize, he decided to clean himself up as well. When the two were done bathing, Rose decided that she wasn't mad at Cloudpaw any more.

"So, Cloudpaw was your name right?" she asked.

Cloudpaw sat down and replied, "Yes, it is. A-and I'm sorry I hurt you, I couldn't stop myself."

Rose stood up and took a few steps towards her Twoleg's nest, "That's alright. Hey, you want to come in for some food? You look kind of thin."

"I don't know…clan cats aren't supposed to eat kitty-pet food." Cloudpaw shuffled his paws indecisively. This she-cat was pretty and had invited him for free food that he didn't have to go out and catch himself, and on top of that she made him feel something that he had never felt before. "Alright, I'll take try some," he said after a bit of debating.

The two cats walked into the Twoleg nest together. None of the Twolegs were home at this time so Rose showed Cloudpaw all the benefits to being owned by the Twolegs, nice comfy bed that he didn't have to replace, food on hand at all times and so many toys to play with! For hours the two cats played together and swapped stories of each other's lives.

Seeing that it was now dark outside through a window, Cloudpaw decided that it was time for him to return to his clan. The two cats walked out to the garden together and shared tongues.

"Hey Cloudpaw, could we, you know, do the thing one more time before you leave?" Rose asked as she kneaded the ground beneath her.

"Sure, my clan can wait." Cloudpaw happily answered.

Rose hunkered down to the position she took before, rear up and front down. She rocked her haunches from side to side in anticipation of the climax once again, her precum already oozing from her vagina. Cloudpaw slunk down to his stalking position again before pouncing on her. He took a mouthful of her scruff in his jaws and his tom hood was already hard and erect. Cloudpaw started to thrust as he searched for the opening once more and after a few short seconds he found it. The she-cat's body quivered under him as he entered her, the barbs of his penis pushing against her walls. He thrust in and out, searching for the spot that had made her cry out the first time. When he found it, Rose moaned in pleasure. As Cloudpaw continued, his motions grew faster and faster as they climbed for the climax. The barbs on his penis continued to tug and pull, scratching at her insides. She grew hot and cried out in pleasure.

Finally both of them yowled together as they completed their act with a joined orgasm. They rested for a second before Cloudpaw withdrew his tom-hood, the barbs grabbing at Rose's insides one last time. Yet again she whipped around and took a sheathed swipe at him, smacking him on his nose before she hissed at him. The apprentice quickly backed off before cleaning himself off. When he finished, he jumped onto the fence and was halted in his tracks when Rose spoke.

"You'll come back to see me again right?"

"Yes," he replied, "I definitely will." And with that, he jumped off of the fence and made his return journey back to the Thunder Clan camp.


End file.
